


Chloe's Turn

by BananaCluck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe deserved better than the finale, what if Chloe used her character development rather than throwing it away?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaCluck/pseuds/BananaCluck
Summary: What if in Heart hunter and Miracle Queen Chloe didn't side with Hawkmoth? What if instead of turning evil she just did what she does best: Whatever she wants?
Kudos: 5





	1. Hawkmoth is Tacky

Hawkmoth took the bee miraculous out of the box and held it in his hand, turning his head to stare back at the blonde teenager. “Miracle Queen I'm giving you an akuma to increase your powers all i ask in return is..”  
“Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculouses.” Chloe’s smile grew and her eye contact didn't waver as her hand reached for her miraculous. 

Hawkmoth knew he had won. There was no way Ladybug and Cat Noir could beat Miracle Queen AND all of the annoying children they roped in to help them. He released the bee miraculous to Chloe.

Chole slipped the comb into her hair and smirked at Hawkmoth when Pollen appeared. “They won’t know what hit them. Pollen, buzz on!” As she felt her costume appear and the power flow through her, she knew that Ladybug had abandoned her, and, judging by the miraculous box in Hawkmoths hands, had abandoned the guardian too. Her trust placed in the hero of Paris was fully crushed, none of the joy or hope that came with seeing the red and black spots fly around the rooftops remained. Being passed over again and again even though she was clearly the best was hard enough, but this time the bug had gone too far! Not only did she not give Chloe the hair comb even when the akuma was her PARENTS and she would definitely know how to beat them, instead giving it to that upstart dragon, but she also LOST the whole miraculous box. Useless, utterly useless! Queen Bee would never have let this happen! Queen Bee was a hero who didn’t fail in what she set out to do. She would show Ladybug who was the best. She would prove once and for all that she didn’t need anyone. That Queen Bee was the best hero. She wouldn’t let her adoring fans down.

Her transformation complete, she looked at Hawkmoth. Flicking her hair Chloe said “Before you akumatize me, release my parents. Otherwise no deal.” Determination only a teenager with an over inflated ego showed in every inch of her stance, she wasnt budging until her parents were back to their dumb selves. Something she could have done without Hawkmoth, if Ladybug was thinking straight. Chloe shifted her weight and waited. 

Hawkmoth knew he had won this time. With Miraculous Queen on his side he could control the other miraculous holders. Ladybug and Catnoir would be weak against their friends leaving him to grab the earrings and ring. His goal was so close and the fact that it used the girl Ladybug ignored was a sweet additive that made this victory that much better.  
“Fine” with a snap of his fingers the monster flying through Paris flashed with light and disappeared, leaving the mayor of Paris and a very successful fashion critic falling from a rooftop, to be quickly saved by a confused Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuuko.  
His moment had finally arrived. Hawkmoth opened his cane to release the akuma he stored there. “Fly my little akuma! And evilize her!”  
The black butterfly fluttered to Queen Bee and absorbed into her miraculous, turning it black. Hawkmoth allowed himself a grin as the butterfly mask formed over Queen Bee. “Now you know what to do?” He said, even before she became Miraculous Queen.  
“Oh, I know…” Queen Bee smirked as Hawkmoth felt her rejecting his akuma. 

His shocked face gave Chloe life as the little black butterfly flew back out of her hair comb.  
Aghast, Hawkmoth had no time to react to her resistance as Queen Bee jumped into action. She yelled “Venom!” as she leaped the short distance between her and the villain stinging his neck just as he pulled up his cane to block. As Hawkmoth fell to the ground, paralized, Queen Bee’s smug face said enough for him to know he’d been duped by the teenager. “You’re ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous, if you think I would join you tacky team! None of your outfits even look good.” with that response Queen Bee picked up the dropped Miraculous box. “Now, what should I do with this? I should give it to Ladybug, but she shouldn’t have lost it in the first place.” She looked down at the extremely angry, frozen Hawkmoth. “Well, finders keepers Hawkmoth. I have to go be miraculous'' and with that she flounced off.

\----------

The minute Chloe made her way down the stairs she stopped to think. With that second thought she could have hit herself, she should have grabbed Hawkmoth's miraculous! She turned to go back up the stairs and then thought better of it, looking back down at the box she carried in her arms. Getting the many miraculous’s away from Hawkmoth and safe again was Top Priority. But where to hide it? Her immediate thought was Sabrina, but that was quickly discarded as both Ladybug and Hawkmoth knew who Chloe’s bestie was, and Sabrina was a follower at best. Any pressure put on her and she’d crack like an egg. It came to her in a flash of inspiration. She rushed back up the stairs, ran to her cupboard, and ripped the door open. The time was of the essence, her poison wouldn't hold Hawkmoth for long, and when he was free there would be a LOT of running. Pushing those thoughts from her head (she’d worry about that when it came to it) Queen Bee pushed the small miraculous boxes to the back of her secret compartment in her cupboard. Her hair comb started to beep, emphasising the time crunch. 

The miraculouses safely stashed, she grabbed the miraculous box and ran down the stairs again, this time out the door as well.

There were quite a few people, waiting to see Audrey and Andre Bourgeois arrive back from their akumitiasation. An opportunity! Queen Bee stumbles a bit as she changes from sprinting to walking, and then stops outside the hotel doors. “People of Paris! Your hero, Me, Queen Bee, has saved the miraculous box from Hawkmoth!” she holds up the box for everyone around to see. “I am the greatest, and you can thank me once I have safely hidden the box. You can thank Queen Bee!” leaving people gapping at her speech she sends out here top and wizzes off through the roof tops.


	2. Ladybug is Old News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug figures out who has the Miraculous's

_Well that went well, now... where to hide the box?_ Chloe keeps moving as she thinks. _Should I give it back to Ladybug? But she lost it in the first place, so…_ her hair comb beeps its second to last beep. But first, a rest apparently. She heads down from the roofs to an alley to detransform, catching an exhausted Pollen in her hand. “There’s no time for a recharge or rest, sorry Pollen. Just stay safe in my pocket ok?” with a small nod from the kwami she places Pollen in her cardigan and takes off. 

Running with the cumbersome box was both ungraceful and hard, and all too soon Chole slowed both unsure where to go and tired. She started jogging, then walking. Her thoughts so concentrated on where a good hiding place would be that her feet just took her where they would. She didn't even realise where she was until she tripped on the steps up to her school. “ _Ugh_ , Utter ridiculous'' She shook herself and ran up the steps, heading to her class. Half way up she paused, looked at the box, looked up. Looked at the box once more Chole turned on her heels and started running down into the basement.

\--------

Ladybug quickly flung her yoyo to create a web to catch the couple unexpectedly falling from the sky. The surprise on her lips matched the one on Ryuu and Cats faces as they all stared at the akuma they hadn’t cured. They turned to look at each other.  
“What happened?” Ladybug was the first to break the stunned silence of the three.  
“I… I have no idea M’Lady”

“Perhaps we can discuss this once we have brought the citizens back home.” Said as a statement, Ryuu already started walking towards Mr. and Mrs. Bourgeois explaining that they had been akumatized. Ladybug shook her head to get rid of the remaining confusion. The job came first “Ryuu is right. Come on Cat, we’ll sort this later.” Cat nods his ascent and pole vaults away while Ryuu and Ladybug help Chloe's parents get back to their hotel. 

Dropping the Bourgeois off at the hotel was a relief for Ladybug and Ryuu, having faced Audrey’s comments on their costumes, and the mayor's efforts to get them to support his political career. Making eye contact they made their excuses to leave. As they turned Hawkmoth fell from the sky, startling the Bourgeois’ into fleeing into the hotel. “You’ve got this haven’t you Ladybug? So glad you can protect Paris!!” The support was somewhat diminished by Andre locking the front door to the hotel. Steeling herself for a fight Ladybug stood her ground. Ryuu quickly jumped beside her to back her up. The disdainful gaze of her enemy travelled over Ladybug and her companion. Upon recognising the dragon by Ladybugs side Hawkmoth raised an eyebrow “The Bee brat didn’t work out for you, pest?” the sardonic drawl snapped Ladybug out of her confusion. “Give it up Hawkmoth! You lost! Your akumas won’t help you now, we’ll take you down!” springing into action Ladybug leapt forward.

Only to be stopped when Hawkmoth held up a hand. “Clearly you are behind the time Ladybug, and while I would dearly love to take your miraculous right now there are bigger plans that need my attention.” Before even Ryuu could react, Hawkmoth fled, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

“That was concerning. What did he mean about bigger plans? We should follow him Ladybug.”  
“We need Cat if we are going to confront him. But we also need to recharge.” As if she summoned it her earrings rang her first warning.  
Ryuu looked at Ladybug and then towards the direction Hawkmoth ran off in. “It may be best to find the Bee Hawkmoth is interested in. We can both find out what he meant, and catch up with him after we are back to strength.”  
“Good Idea. I’ll contact Cat and meet you… Oh! **Queen Bee** , Wait... I gotta go!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo and was away before Ryuu even registered that she was no longer telling her the plan. 

“Ladybug, what’s the plan!?” Ryuu sighed when she realised Ladybug wasn’t coming back and it would be up to her to contact Cat Noir.

\--------

Ladybug rushed to the park. The hints Hawkmoth had given clicked and she was worried about what she would find. Praying to whomever would listen that Fu was ok she vaulted over the final roof and landed in the alley close to the carousel. Catching Tikki as she detransformed Marinette carefully but quickly put the little bug in her purse and started running towards the park. Marinette scrambled over the fence, not bothering with the gate only to stop suddenly when she saw what had become of the Guardians latest job venture.

The central part of the carousel was ransacked. The door hung off its hinges. Papers, pens, and keys littered the ground. A radio spewed static into the air not far from the window in. Marinette already knew in her heart what she’d find, but she had to check. It was apparent that Fu was gone, there was no movement around the carousel. She took a step closer. closing her eyes for just a second, as if being unable to see would make the reality in front of her untrue. On her next step she opened her eyes only to turn her head away from the room with a groan. It was her fault that Fu was found! She should have detransformed when she picked up the dragon miraculous! She should have led anyone following on a wild goose chase before arriving! She should have.. Should have… 

But that line of thinking wouldn’t help the Guardian. And it wouldn’t find the miraculous box in this mess of a room. Marinette started looking. The first place checked was under the table, where it was last time she was here. With the growing sense of dread and certainty Marinette started to look around the rest of the small room. She searched it twice before finally acknowledging that it wasn’t there. Marinette wanted to sink to the ground in hopelessness. As she did so Tiki flew out and sat on her shoulder, surveying the mess.  
“Come on Marinette! Giving in to despair won’t help! The Master probably has the miraculous box and needs our help protecting it! We should find him!”  
Marinette sat for a second longer than nodded to Tiki. “ You’re right Tiki! I need to fix this, and I can't do that while sitting down! Let’s go! Tiki, Spots on!”

Ladybug started running the instant her transformation finished. Getting out her yoyo she flipped it open and as she scanned the area, looking for a trail, she called Cat Noir.  
“Cat Noir, I hope you’ve recharged. It's the Guardian, he’s in trouble. I’m looking for him now. Find me and I’ll explain.” she looked down to send the message so she didn’t see the blonde running towards her, at least, not until it was too late.

The force that Chloe ran into Ladybug with was enough to knock her to the ground. Even Ladybug stumbled. As the hero reached out to help Chloe up she was surprised when Chloe pushed her hand away and struggled up herself "Thanks Lay-de-bug, but I don't need your help. Why don’t you run off and play with you little dragon friend?” 

Ladybug took a step back, retracting her hand. “Chloe! Have you seen Hawkmoth? I think he’s going to try and target you, but don’t worry, I won’t let him hurt you!” her hands flailed as she explained this. Chloe just scoffed “Bit late to the party Ladybug. Been there done that. And like I said, I don’t need your help. You can go away now.”  
“I’m serious Chloe! Hawkmoth is... is TARGETING you! He wants to use Queen Bee. Probably for a diabolical plot to use more miraculouses for evil!” Ladybug started pacing as she worked herself up “He’ll akumatized you! And when you do as he says he’ll force the other heroes to be akumatized as well! Then He’ll take over Paris! Me and Cat Noir will have to go on the run! But we can’t hide forever. We’ll be drawn out seeing our friends be mistreated by Hawkmoth. He’ll take our miraculouses and destroy the world to make a wish that will ultimately backfire, leaving the world in RUINS!”

There was a two second pause, Ladybug breathing heavenly, Chloe looking at her nails. “Are you done? Because I actually have things to do that don’t involve you. So if you are quite done freaking out over an utterly ridiculous scenario that will never come to pass, get out of my way!” Chloe moved to shove Ladybug aside. As the blonde shoulder checked her, Ladybug looked towards her. This wasn't how Chloe usually interacted with Ladybug, something was off. She seemed more... Chloe-like and Marinette wasn't sure why. As she examined Chole she noticed that there was a hair comb that looked a lot like the bee miraculous.

Chole took a deep breath as she passed the hero she once worshiped, her anger at Ladybug still lingering even after the excitement of beating Hawkmoth. But she had done it and now that she had her miraculous no one could say she wasn’t a hero.

Ladybug grabbed her arm suddenly and pulled her back to face the spotted hero. “Why do you have the bee miraculous? No, wait, How do you have the miraculous?” Chole almost stuttered before she caught herself. “I don’t know if that's any of your business Ladybug. Someone who can’t look after the miraculouses shouldn’t have them , if you ask me.” 

Ladybug's grip didn’t loosen as she processed the information, confusion clear on her face. Chloe tried to pull away but without her transformation Ladybugs strength far exceeded her own. Ladybug stared at her. “Where are they Chloe?! This is important! Hawkmoth could get them!” Chloe let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. “Could get them? He already had them! **I** saved them. Maybe if you called on Queen Bee for help like a **real** hero would have this wouldn’t have happened.” Chloe couldn't tell if it was her insult or her revelation that Hawkmoth had had the miraculous that stunned Ladybug but it had loosened up her grip enough that she could pull free. She did so and started continuing back to the hotel. It was immensely satisfying to hear Ladybug spluttering a bit behind her, which helped with the nerves she was angry at herself for feeling. While Chole kept telling herself she didn’t view Ladybug as a hero anymore she knew she was lying to herself. She took a stabilizing breath and continued walking without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Next chapter is the last (and a short one)  
> Thanks for reading this far, and again, comments would be much appreciated :)


	3. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finally fills in Cat Noir on the happenings

Ladybug thought about going after Chloe once she regained her composure. She ran through about 40 scenarios ranging from Chloe falling to her knees begging forgiveness to her saying she’d thrown the miraculouses into a volcano. When Cat Noir found her she was freaking herself out over a scenario that involved Chole befriending all the quami’s including Tiki and taking them away from her. 

“Ladybug? People have been saying that Chloe has the miraculous box, or at least Queen Bee had it. Is... is that true? How did she get it?”

Jolted out of her spiralling scenarios Ladybug faced Cat Noir. “I think… I think she took it from Hawkmoth. At least, that's what she told me. But then, how did Hawkmoth get them?”  
“Couldn't we ask the guardian?” Cat Noir prompted “wouldn’t he know?”

Ladybug looked sadly at her partner and shook her head while she worked out what to say. “I..I don’t know where he is. Hawkmoth must have found out who he was and taken the miraculous box.” Marinette took a deep breath. “We should find the guardian. He’ll either be able to help, or needs help and I’m worried about him.”  
The pair jumped to the rooftops and started searching the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thanks for making it the whole way! Please leave a Kudos or Comment if you are that way inclined


End file.
